Only For You
by Fairedenale
Summary: MerlinxArthur. They have a relationship, Uther catches them and forbids it. Character dying. Merlin's secret is out. Maybe a bit of humour. Definitely a romance. I guess tragedy. Rated T for language, detailed makeout scenes, and hints of adult scenes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin...Or Arthur, or Morgana, Gwen, Nimueh, or anyone from the show of BBC.

This is my first one-shot, so be nice.

By the way, any review is welcome.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V

I blink as the setting sun glares brightly into my eyes. I stand in complete solitude above the village, looking down at all the ant-size beings below, everyone closing up shop and going home for the night. The winds blow gently, like fingers caressing my face, as I gaze at the horizon on my perch in the northeast tower of the castle. The solitude is welcoming, for as the prince, I get little privacy. But at night, when everyone's going to bed, I come up to the castle roof. It's here that I think safely, utterly alone, no one to bother me as I search my mind for things I must face and wish to do so alone. The only one I tolerate bothering me is my manservant. But he understands my need for privacy and doesn't come up here often.

I sigh as I think about the past. Oh, how I wish I could see my mother again, even for a moment. Nimueh will rue the day she did my father's bidding without speaking the consequences. I can understand now why my father hates magic-users so much. It doesn't lessen my disgust with him for killing them though. Punishing all for the act of one is not befitting of a great king. I sigh as my mother's memory disappears to the depths of my mind. The sun has been gone for nearly a half-hour, and I turn back to the tower door and descend the steps back inside.

The castle is eerily quiet, even for nighttime. Usually servants still bustle about, guards changing shifts, even the stray cat and dog that are lucky enough to get in unnoticed roam the castle at night. But no one is in sight as I make my way to my chambers.

I open my door and close it gently behind me as I glance questioningly at the bed. Slumber is miles away from me it seems, so I pace around my room, nothing else to do. Well, I would go down to the library and read up on the kingdom's history, but it doesn't feel like a reading night.

I pace to one end of my room, turn, go to the other end, turn, and stroll back to where I began. I was on my fifteenth cycle, and stepping closer to my door, when it opens. I press myself flat against the wall, for some odd reason, maybe from the habit of training, as the wooden door creaks wider and a slender hand creeps around the frame.

He walks into my room, arms full of his labour done by my orders and in my name. I smile as the cute, confused look crosses his perfect, pale face. I slowly close the door behind him and once it clicks shut, he whirls around, his blue eyes shining in surprise. Then he smiles in a way that says 'I should've known'. His eyes scan my face and an eyebrow raises itself in my direction. I smile even more, and he understands. It's the look he sees too often on my face whenever we are alone. He barely has time to set the basket down before I attack him.

My lips demand his full attention, which leaves my hands to roam undetected. I press my hand on his back to force him closer. His hands grab my shoulders and our kiss deepens. We dance backwards until we hit the bed. I fall down on top of him as the soft blankets surround us. His worm their way under my shirt, his cool touch tingles against my chest. I smirk into our kiss and grab his hands. I hold them above his head after breaking the kiss, and we lay panting. Then I kiss him hard, all my lust and love for him going into that one single kiss. What makes me happy at that moment is all my feelings are reciprocated by him. The kiss lasts a while, and a moan escapes his detained lips. I open our mouths and my tongue dives into the well-known depths of his delicious mouth.

I leave him so oxygen can fill our lungs and he gazes up at me, breathing hard, blue eyes shining. He whispers something that I cannot hear, and his eyes flash gold for a moment.

"What was that," I ask quietly, breathing just as hard, but still wondering what he said and how his eyes changed colour…_Again_.

He smiles at me and whispers "I love you Arthur." I gaze deep into his eyes, and stroke his hair.

Then I smile as I reply "I love you too Merlin." Then he pulls me down and our tongues battle. His hands tangle themselves in my golden hair as one of mine creeps up his neck, only to be lured into an ebony silk trap. My other hand trails down his back, and pushes him closer to me. His body molds against mine, and I love the feel of him. And by the way he moans when I shift directly over top of him, I can tell he loves it too. Slowly, my hand comes back around his body and unwraps his scarf. I let it drop to the floor and start taking off his jacket as he takes of mine. The rest of our cloths follow the ones lying on the floor. The 'I love you's we spoke earlier were the last sane, quiet words spoken unaltered by the passion of our lust.

I'm surprised when Merlin accidentally wakes me up in the morning. I would have thought that some one would have come banging on our-_my_ door in the middle of the night telling us to shut up.

* * *

Merlin's P.O.V

My arms are filled with his freshly cleaned clothes as I walk through the corridors back to his chambers. I pass the courtyard when the damned loose tile decides to catch my foot…_Again_. I fall to the stone floor and the basket falls a foot in front of me. I grimace as I stare at all his clothes that ended up on the floor.

"Now I'll have rewash everything," I mumble as I pick up all the fallen garments. Well, I won't have to wash them all, seeing as how most of them nicely stayed in the basket.

Then I hear a giggle. I look up and over the railing, across the courtyard, and into the corridor opposite of mine. And I wish I hadn't.

I gasp in shock at what my eyes see.

My lover, the _Prince _of Camelot, the one who swore his heart forever mine, is standing in that corridor with Morgana's maidservant, Guinevere. And they aren't talking either. Doesn't look like talking was even on their minds, the way their lips are locked together. Anger tempts me to scream 'CHEATER!' but I don't. I slink back to the floor and glare at his clothes, which I have yet to finish picking up. I growl. How could he betray me like this? I throw his scattered clothes back into the basket and trudge away. A little dirt won't hurt him, but I might.

Later, I walk into his room and quietly set his dinner on the table in front of his chair. He sits at the window, unaware that I have entered. I silently stroll over and glance at what captivates his attention so. Guinevere. I roll my eyes and walk back to the door.

"What are you looking at," I ask innocently, watching for his reaction. He flinches, letting me know he had no idea I entered.

"Nothing," he responds. _Right_. As much as I want to yell at him, hit him, and break his fragile heart like he broke mine, I keep silent and still. He turns and faces me.

"You should eat your dinner before it gets cold. I'll be back later to collect your plate," I tell him. With that I bow and turn to leave his chambers. But he grabs my arm and whirls me around.

"What. No remark, no prodding, nothing?" He stares deep into my eyes, trying to see into my psyche. "What's wrong Merlin," he asks.

I shake my head. I would say nothing but he knows me enough to tell when something is wrong and when something isn't. I remove his hand from my arm and back away from him. His eyes narrow. That look tells me he won't let me leave until I tell him. I glare right back. "If you want your answer, try looking back at what you did today. Especially around the time of midafternoon. Then you'll understand."

My blonde haired beauty stares at me with confusion, then realization seeps into his features. "What do you mean," he asks slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I was doing many things around that time. You'll have to be more specific."

My hands curl into fists. He is really starting to irritate me. I cast my eyes down at the floor so he won't see exactly how mad I am at him.

My whole body shakes with anger as I answer him. "You said you love me, then you cheated on me," I hiss.

"What are you talking about? That never happened."

I smile a little at this. He just backed himself into a corner. "Which part do you mean," I ask, laughing a little hysterically.

"What?" I can tell by his voice that he doesn't fully comprehend my question. I meet his gaze and watch as he flinches.

"What never happened," I ask through clenched teeth. "The part where you said you love me? Or the part where you cheated?" I stare at him, waiting for an answer. He stands still, shocked at my fury. The silence drags for a few minutes. "No matter what you say Arthur, it's the end of us. You lose. Keep silent I'll assume you meant both." Arthur gasps. I roll my eyes. "Say you never loved me, then I'm done being your toy. Say you never cheated, then find some way to erase the memories I have after seeing you and Gwen in the west courtyard corridor kissing. But no matter what your answer is, tonight will end with me walking out that door, ceasing to be even your manservant. There is no way I'm serving or being with someone who can't tell me the truth, whether I'm just their servant, friend, or lover." I close my mouth.

The silence drags on and I glare harder at him. I make a sound of disgust and disappointment before I turn away. "I'm sorry Merlin," he whispers behind me. I pause, waiting. "I di-do do love you, but I-I didn't think-"

"Obviously," I mutter under my breath. His teary, crystal blue gaze stares at me, on the verge of collapse. I sigh, giving in. I pull him into a hug. He leans on me and cries, which is something Arthur doesn't do often, even in front of me.

He falls asleep in my arms, and I lay my blonde haired beauty on his bed. I take his boots, jacket and shirt off before pulling the covers over him.

"I still love you, but forgiving is different from forgetting," I whisper.

I kiss his cheek and walk to the door when I hear "Merlin". I freeze and spin around. Then I sigh and roll my eyes as I realize he's talking in his sleep again.

I know I should leave, but my eyes started to wander. My eyes travel across his eyes, then stare hungrily his luscious lips whose taste I crave, down along his jaw line, grazing his neck, taking in his hard chest, taking note of his strong, muscled arms, all covered in his beautiful skin. I look at everything like I had before.

Unable to take it any longer, I make my move. My stupid, abrupt, so-like-moronic-Merlin move. I walk back to the bed and kiss him. His blue eyes flash open and his arms wrap themselves around my waist, pulling me onto the bed and closer to him. A moan escapes his mouth, and the feel of him against me causes a groan to vibrate in my throat. I break the kiss, much to his disappointment, and we lay gasping. Then our assault on each other's body begins.

A few, more than loud, hours later, I lay beside my heart's desire, head resting on his sculpted chest. He raises a hand and tilts my head till we're facing each other. His blue eyes gaze steadily into my own blue eyes.

"Merlin," he whispers, "I love you and only you. I'll make it up to you or die trying…I promise." He tenderly kisses my lips and I kiss him back, knowing he's not lying. No more words can be spoken for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Merlin storms through the castle, surprisingly not spilling any of the water he went to fetch for Gaius.

"I should've left. Bastard. I should've left. Bastard. I should've left…" Merlin mumbles to himself like this all the way up to the physician's chambers. Arthur said he would make it up to him, but how was sneaking off to a sort-of-secluded place with Gwen going to help? Merlin growled as he set the bucket down on Gaius' workbench. "Arthur is right…I _am_ an idiot," Merlin sighs as he collapses into the chair beside him.

He ponders on what to do for a moment then decides to confront his love. Arthur was going to tell what was going on or Merlin was leaving…For good.

Merlin trudges through the corridors till he reaches his lover's chambers. Arthur whirls around in surprise as Merlin bursts through the door. Arthur smiles, but Merlin stays where he is and glares.

"I saw you with Gwen again today," he whispers, arms crossing.

Arthur rolls his eyes and sighs. "I was telling her what happened between us couldn't continue and that I never meant for it to happen," he tells Merlin.

Merlin looks down at the floor sheepishly. "Oh." Merlin curses himself inwardly for overreacting…_Again_.

Arms wrap around Merlin's body and hold him close. "It's okay, Merlin. Everyone makes mistakes," Arthur whispers in his ear. "No matter what, I love you." Then Arthur claimed Merlin's lips.

Merlin pulls away long enough to whisper the same words before having his lips attacked again. He throws his arms around Arthur's neck. They drive into each other, deepening the kiss, which ultimately leads to an all-out tongue war. Arthur drags Merlin to the bed, with him on top. The scarf and jackets come off, and Arthur leaves Merlin to breathe while he bombards Merlin's neck with kisses. Merlin gasps as Arthur hits a pressure point. But he turns his head when he hears a creak. He gasps in shock and pleasure as Arthur attacks the pressure point again.

"Ar-Arthur," Merlin breathes. He took a breath and tried again.

"Arthur…" Merlin says hesitantly.

"Shuttup," Arthur replies.

"Arthur," Merlin repeats a bit more forceful and insistent.

"Shuttup Merlin."

"Arthur!" The prince sighs as he sits on his lover.

"Fine. What is it," he asks, a small smile playing on his lips as he slides his hand between Merlin's legs, travelling upwards in his inner thigh. Merlin's hips buck and he stifles a moan. Merlin stares pointed at the door, so Arthur follows his gaze… And gasps at what he sees.

"Father!" He gets off Merlin who rolls off the bed and bows to Uther from the bedside.

Uther glances at the servant before resting his cold gaze upon his son. "I assume there is a reasonable explanation as to why my son, the Crown Prince of Camelot, is doing in bed with his manservant and with his mouth on his body?"

Merlin stares at the floor guiltily. He knows Arthur is better off not speaking or lying, but it doesn't make his silence any less hurtful. It also causes Merlin to doubt Arthur's feelings.

And Arthur can see this when they lock eyes for a moment. He takes a deep breath and meets his father's gaze with determination. "I'm sorry father if you do not like it. But I can't change the fact if I fall in love. Nor would I want to." Merlin smiles a little as he comprehends Arthur's words.

Uther glares at his son. "This cannot go on," he growls. Arthur knows the look in his father's eyes and remains silent. Uther stares triumphantly at his son before turning his gaze to Merlin. Merlin slightly flinches before bowing and quickly leaves the room, jacket and scarf in hand. Arthur watches his best friend leave with sad eyes.

It has been nearly a month since Uther forbid our lovers from being together. Arthur attends his duties as always, but with less spirit than usual. Uther had another servant assigned to him.

Merlin became Gaius' assistant…Uhh, hold on. *Checks notes* Scratch that part. Merlin was practically Gaius' assistant already. So…he did whatever he could to help. Usually he helped Guinevere and Morgana, but that didn't occupy him enough. When he had free-time, Merlin usually ventured through the town, or through the castle.

On one such day, he decides to walk along the castle walls. He spots Arthur out with the knights. As he watches Arthur train the knights, he notices he isn't into it as he usually is.

Just then, Arthur happens to glance up and see Merlin watching him. Merlin smiles and gives him a small wave. He watches a smile break across Arthur's face. Then Arthur turns back to his knights and fights with more exuberance, much to their delight. They didn't like seeing their prince so low. After the training is done, Arthur makes his way to the castle alone.

In the marketplace, he freezes. As does the person at the other end. Merlin lowers his eyes so he's not looking at Arthur and slowly walks toward him. He silently passes by, not breathing a word. Arthur focuses on a spot in front of him.

Merlin walks past Arthur, Arthur's eyes habitually follow him, and then his body turns that direction. He turns back to the market, and Merlin's lips tighten in psychological and emotional pain. The look on his face tells us he's in pain, and Arthur's face is blank. Merlin is a few feet away when he feels a hand wrap tightly around his arm. He turns his head to see Arthur behind him, eyes shining with love for him, pain at the separation, and resentment towards his father. By the way, time is still going by slow. Arthur takes Merlin's face in his hands and kisses him. Merlin's hands grab Arthur's upper arms and he deepens the kiss. It's not a long kiss, but the whole slow-motion-time-thing makes it seem longer. Not a problem for many, I'm sure. Many people in the market stop and stare at their prince kiss his former servant. They pull away, staring into each other's blue eyes. Arthur smiles and Merlin smiles back.

"You do realize you kissed me in front of everyone," Merlin asks breathlessly.

Arthur smiles, his hand wrapped behind Merlin's neck and their foreheads pasted together. "Do you realize you kissed me back in front of everyone," he counters. Merlin responds with a cute embarrassed smile. Arthur laughs. "Damn the consequences as Morgana once told me. Come on," Arthur says as he grabs Merlin's hand.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Uther glares at his son. Merlin stands off to the side, hands clasped behind his back, and eyes down. Arthur glances at the silent form of his lover.

"I love him father and I always will. There's not much you can do to change that. And I want him to remain by my side for as long as he wishes. And you'll have to live with that choice, unless you remove my title and disown me as your son." Merlin suppresses a smile at these words.

"And what about an heir," Uther asks. Arthur is taken aback. He hadn't even though t about that.

Arthur glances at Merlin. "Well," he begins.

"He can still have an heir, whether by blood or not," Merlin interrupts. "If some one was willing to carry is child, then I wouldn't have problem with it. If we are even still together that far in the future, who am I to tell Arthur what to do?"

Uther smirks, slightly seeing why his son likes the boy. He spoke his mind when he felt safe from punishment. And something told Uther Arthur's manservant spoke his mind often to the young prince, even before they were...umm...'frolicking'.

Arthur stares at Merlin with disbelief. "What's with the _if_? You don't think we'll make it that far? I can't believe you doubt my feelings. The shock of this knowledge is ripping my heart to pieces." With that Arthur clutched his chest in a very dramatic way and fell to the floor.

Merlin rolls his eyes, and Uther sighs. The prince always was prone to overreact.

The servant walked over to his master and knelt beside. "Arthur," he whispered. The prince raised his head and gazed into his lover's blue eyes. He sat up and Merlin pulled him into a hug. "I don't doubt your feelings. Not for a second." Arthur raises and eyebrow. "Well, okay, maybe I did once or twice, but I know you love me. All I said was those feelings could _change_ in the future. You might decide to marry some one, have your child with the woman you love, and leave me and what we are now behind. For all I know, I could be just another to you, merely a phase, a test of the otherside." Arthur scowls at this sentence. Merlin smiles. "Besides, what if we did get that far, and something happened to me? What if I catch an incurable disease and have to live away from civilization? Would you follow me or forget me? What if I lose my mind? What if I died?" Merlin let the word hang. "Would you mourn me forever, not moving on? Or would you move on, especially if I ask you to?" Arthur gazed with sad eyes into Merlin's sapphire orbs. "Would you," Merlin asks.

"Only if you want me to," Arthur responds.

Merlin smiles. "Hmm, well, tell you what. If I do die, search my body for a flower. If the flower is a forget-me-not, then it means I'll be fine with you not moving on. You can do whatever you want. If it happens to be a…rose or an orchid, or some wildflower that grows nearby, that means that not on any circumstances do I want you to deliberately follow me, nor do I want to you wallowing in your pathetic misery. I want you to live your life as best you can and at least _try_ to move on."

Arthur nods after hearing his lover's words. "Then I'll hope for a forget-me-not," he whispers before sealing his lips upon Merlin's.

Uther turns away and snorts in disgust. Two pairs of blue eyes face the king who runs a gloved hand over his face. Uther sighs before meeting the gaze of his son and the servant. "Keep your activities in the bedroom, please. I don't want to hear servants gossiping about how intimate you are in public. Be respectful of society and those around you. Remember your duties and realize this cannot hinder them. If it makes you happy, Arthur, to be with him, then do so. But no kissing, or holding hands in public. Do I make myself clear?" Both young men nod and race out the door.

Merlin pops his head back in. "Thank you sire," he bows before having Arthur backtrack and drag him down the halls to his chambers.

A figure strolls out of the shadows from behind Uther's throne. "I hope I didn't make a mistake by agreeing to this Gaius."

The old physician steps up beside his king and long-time friend. "They're both happy, sire. And I know you well enough to know you would to anything to make Arthur happy. Even if you don't fully agree with it."

Uther looks at Gaius. "What would I have done without you," he asks.

Gaius smiles. "I've asked myself the same thing," he replies. Outside, the guards look at each other quizzically as they hear laugh bounce in the room they guard.

"MERLIN! WHERE THE HELL IS MY ARMOUR?" Arthur storms through the castle in search of his manservant. He had been acting weird since he talked with Morgana last night. She whispered something in his ear that made Merlin freeze and turn paler than he already was. And Arthur did not think it was healthy for him to turn that pale. But he wasn't worried about that now. A tournament started up…_Again_.

Arthur races through the halls and nearly misses seeing Gwen. He touched her arm, letting her know he needed something. "Gwen. Have you seen Merlin," he asks.

Gwen shakes her head. "Sorry sire. Last time I saw him, he was heading outside." Arthur groans. His turn was about to start and he wasn't even close to ready. He ran off, leaving Gwen shocked. Only for a while. Morgana walks up to her and whispers something in her ear. They both smile and head down to the grounds.

Arthur arrives at his door to find a note stuck to it. He took it off and read it.

"Sorry Arthur. I won't be watching so I hope you won't get mad. Gaius sent me on a mission outside the castle, so I'll see you later. Best of luck. Merlin. P.S.- I placed your armour in your tent. Which also means, since you're reading this, Morgana didn't tell you and you're wasting time."

Arthur smiles as he read the note. He knew what Merlin wanted to put but didn't. Instead of 'best of luck' Merlin would have put 'I love you and I know you'll win'. Then he rereads the last line. "SHIT!"

Arthur steps out into the bright sunlight. He found Morgana and Guinevere laughing as he walked into his tent. He just glared at them and remained silent as they helped him put on his armour.

Now, he walks out to the warmth and the cheers of the crowd. His opponent isn't out yet so Arthur seeks out Gaius. He finds the old man standing beside the entrance. "Gaius," he greets.

"Sire," Gaius bows. He stares out into the crowd. Morgana and Gwen have taken their seats and wave to them.

"So…What kind of errand did you send Merlin on," Arthur asks. Gaius faces him, with the infamous raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, sire? I never sent Merlin anywhere. I'm astonished he isn't standing right where you are."

Arthur stares at the physician. "What are you doing Merlin," he mutters just as his opponent walks out.

The fight takes place and as usual, Arthur rises upwards, like the champion he is. He had just defeated his last opponent when he hears the voice he longed to hear all day.

Merlin races through the crowd to reach the grounds where Arthur stands. "ARTHUR!"

Arthur turns, only to hear a collective gasp from the crowd. Cries of shock and outrage. Uther motions for the guards to take the man away as he hops over the border. Arthur falls, clutching his wound. The man had taken his defeat to hard and stabbed right through Arthur's chainmail and punctured the prince deep. Arthur gasps as pain rushes through him. He's going to die. He knows he's going to die. So where the hell was Merlin? Arthur would haunt him forever if he died without kissing his lover goodbye.

And on cue, Merlin rushes in, sliding next to his love, tears already falling. He places a hand on top of the one Arthur has resting on his wound. Merlin's other hand cups Arthur's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. Why wasn't I here? I'm sorry, Arthur. Please don't die, please." WHACK! Merlin rubs his head while Arthur glares at him.

"Listen to me," Arthur gasps. He takes in a breath of air and winces at the pain. "Don't be an idiot. It's not your fault. You're not the who stabbed me, and I don't think you could the way he did. I'm just glad you're here now. So quit crying and kiss me."

Merlin gives him a sad smile, but his eyes twinkle with realization rather than sorrow. He tenderly places a kiss on Arthur's lips and rests his forehead against his. "Forgive me Arthur," he whispers. Merlin sat up and places his hands above Arthur's body.

Arthur's eyes widen in confusion. "What are you doing," he asks.

Merlin just gives him another smile and starts mumbling. Arthur can't understand what he's saying, but he looks down at his wound when he feels his skin tightening. He gasps in shock, as does many other people around him. His wound was healing, and quickly.

Arthur looks back at his lover. "You're a sorcerer," he breaths. But, what something was almost familiar about this. Arthur glances up and sees Morgana crying while staring at Merlin. What was going on? Then it hit him.

The memory of his mother told him Nimueh used magic to create a life. That's how magic works. A death must be given in exchange for a life. So…What? Did that mean…

Arthur watches in horror as he realizes what Merlin plans to do. It was too late to tell him to stop. The wound is nearly healed. Merlin lowers his hands and he smiles at Arthur. Arthur can faintly hear Morgana's sobs amongst the silence of the crowd. He watches as his heart's desire collapses to the ground. Arthur sits up and grabs Merlin's body. He slaps his face, tears starting to roll down his face. "Wake up, Merlin. Please wake up."But Arthur knows he won't wake. He can't feel the heart he loves beat, can't hear the breath he loves to wake up to, nor see the colour come back to those pale cheeks.

"Out of my way," an old voice orders. "Arthur! Merlin! Get out of my way!" Gaius pushes his way through the crowd and freezes at the sight of Arthur holding the limp form of his nephew, the prince slowly rocking back and forth.

"I had no idea. I had no idea," Arthur repeats over and over again. Gaius kneels down in front of him.

"Had no idea of what," he asks the prince. Arthur raises his tear-riddled blue eyes to the physician's wrinkled face.

"That he was a sorcerer." He looks down at the cold body of his lover. "Merlin, you can't leave me now. You can't die after I find out who you really are." He looks back at Gaius. "It isn't fair," he whines.

Gaius places a hand on Arthur's shoulder and whispers "I know". Just then, a flower falls out of Merlin's jacket. Gaius picks it up and Arthur stares at it. An orchid. He looks back down at Merlin.

"Only for you, Merlin." Then Arthur places a soft kiss on Merlin's lips. He stands up and starts walking away. He stops when Morgana places a hand on his shoulder.

Tears stream down her face and Arthur pulls her into a hug, and his shoulder is soon covered with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"It's not your fault," Arthur soothes.

"But it kind of is. I told him about my dream. And they've all come true."

Arthur looks at his adoptive sister with questioning eyes. "What was your dream about," he asks hesitantly.

Morgana looks at him with deep, shadowed green eyes. "Your death."

Arthur shakes his head in disbelief. "Well, I'm not dead, now am i? He is, I'm not." Arthur looks longingly at his dead love. He sighs as he walks away. But the collective gasp makes him freeze once more. But it took Morgana's cry of joy and disbelief to get him to turn around. Arthur gazes at his lover's body. And then he runs to it.

"Mmm…Arthur," A familiar voice whispers. Arthur grabs Merlin's hands and tells him he's there. Merlin opens his blue eyes to see Arthur's blue orbs directly above him. Right before Arthur grabs his face in his hands and starts planting kisses all over it.

Merlin knows they shouldn't, because:

1. He should be dead. He didn't give up his life for nothing. And

2. Uther said no public displays.

Not that he was complaining. Soon, he starts kissing Arthur's face as well. "Merlin," Arthur asks.

"Mmm?" Merlin can't and won't talk. He's too busy kissing his love right now.

"Marryme," Arthur rushes out. He wanted to say that for a long time.

Merlin freezes. "Really," he asks, and gets a nod in return. Merlin smiles. "Of course." Cheers erupted from the crowd, Morgana and Gwen hold each other, laughing. Well, not everyone was happy. But all the nay-sayers were drowned out by the approvers. Needless to say, Uther didn't get a single word in. But Gaius could see him struggling to keep a smile from forming on his lips.

Later that night, Merlin and Arthur lay in bed, Merlin's head on Arthur's chest, the rhythmic beat of his lover's-wait…_fiancé_...lulling him to sleep.

"Hey Merlin," Arthur asks, his hand stroking Merlin's ebony hair.

"Mmm," Merlin responds, fighting off slumber for a little while longer.

"Is it because you're a sorcerer that your eyes glow gold sometimes?"

"Yes?" Merlin didn't know where this was going.

"Do you always put a type of, uhh, silencing spell on my-_our_ room?"

Merlin likes the sound of _our_. Lets him know Arthur is serious. "Yes. Like Uther said, we have to be _respectful_ of the people around us." Then he plants a kiss on Arthur's lips and lays back down.

"Merlin?" Merlin groans. He wants to sleep but Arthur isn't letting him.

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur tilts Merlin's head back so their eyes meet. "You know I would have preferred the forget-me-nots, right?"

Merlin says nothing but tilts his head back and laughs. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Okay, it seems there was some confusion about the last part. Everyone, sorry for not telling you outright, but Merlin came back to life because the power of love is stronger than death. So they get to live happily ever after because of this.


End file.
